An Old Ally
by Hope A
Summary: Fred speaks to Wesley and asks him to come back. No one knows she went, and she doesn’t return. Wesley finds and helps her. He contacts AI. Will the gang forgive him or brush him away again?
1. Chapter 1

An Old Ally  
  
Fred speaks to Wesley and asks him to come back. No one knows she went, and she doesn't return. Wesley finds and helps her. He contacts AI. Will the gang forgive him or brush him away again?  
  
Hyperion: Angel is at his desk reading through old case files. Fred is helping to organize them. Cordy and Groo are still trying to get the pentagram off the floor.  
  
"Okay, this one goes under H's" Angel stated as he passed Fred the folder.  
  
"But his last name is Xenoligraph" she said as she read the label.  
  
"Yes, but he was a Hendrix demon" he explained.  
  
"Oh" she said plainly sticking it with the H pile.  
  
"Okay, we're almost done" Angel said picking up another pile and plopping then on his desk.  
  
"Well, actually, we still have 3 more piles and then we have to put them in alphabetical order and then by category and…" Fred mumbled until Angel interrupted her.  
  
"Fred! I know, I know," he said picking up another file.  
  
  
  
In the lobby.  
  
"Man, this stuff will just never come out" Cordy said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my princess" Groo said.  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault, let's just take a break for now" Cordy said.  
  
Suddenly Gunn came in.  
  
"Hey" he greeted.  
  
"Hey" Cordy said standing up and picking up a bucket of water.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well Groo and I have been scrubbing for about an hour and Fred and Angel are organizing case files," Cordy explained.  
  
"Oh, okay, just checking in" he said as he walked to the office. He enters and greets Angel and Fred.  
  
"Hey" he said closing the door.  
  
"Oh, Charles, hi" Fred greeted looking up.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, just organizing files, we're almost done" she explained.  
  
"Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?" he asked. Fred looked to Angel.  
  
"Go ahead" he said taking folders from Fred.  
  
"Thank you" she said as they left.  
  
  
  
Later that day, when they came back, Angel was still in the office.  
  
"Oh, poor Angel" Fred said. "He's still working," she stated as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't bother him" Gunn suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay" Fred agreed as they sat at the front desk.  
  
Angel came out as the sun was setting.  
  
"Oh, hey guys" he said grabbing a few weapons.  
  
"Hey" Fred said looking up.  
  
"I'm going to patrol," he explained.  
  
"I'll go with you" Gunn said.  
  
"Thanks" Angel replied.  
  
"Okay, bye" Fred said kissing Gunn goodbye.  
  
A few minutes after they left, Fred grabbed her coat and headed out the back. She walked to the Wesley's apartment and decided to talk to him.  
  
As she reached his door, she caught her breath and knocked lightly.  
  
"Wesley" she called.  
  
"Who is it?" Wesley asked a little surprised.  
  
"It's me, Fred," she said. She waited as Wesley walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello" he replied.  
  
"Wes, we need to talk," she said.  
  
"Okay" he said opening the door more so she could enter.  
  
"Okay, um, I've been thinking, a lot, actually, and what I said before was unfair and false" she explained. "Wes, we need you back, the place is falling apart" she said. Wesley shook his head.  
  
"No, no Fred. I can't I just can't" he said.  
  
"But you need to, you have to. I know things are rough right now, but we can't do this with out you" she begged.  
  
"Fred, Angel will never forgive me," he said. "Even if he knew what really happened, he will never forgive me," he explained.  
  
"Wesley, please come back, for me," she said.  
  
"Fred, give him some time and then we'll see what happens," he said.  
  
"Okay. Well, bye" she said as she walked out.  
  
She walked down the stairs to the street and decided to walk through the park. As she walked, she thought she heard someone behind her. She stopped and turned around very slowly. As she turned someone grabbed her. There were a few men surrounding her. The men hit her and shoved her to the ground. They punched her on the ground and she screamed in pain.  
  
"AH! Stop it! Get away!" she yelled.  
  
One man straddled her and beat her face and stomach. He ripped her skirt and spread her legs. Fred cried and kneed the man in the head. She turned to run, but another man hit her to the ground and she screamed again.  
  
*****  
  
Wesley heard a woman screaming and ran outside.  
  
*****  
  
The men began kicking Fred in the stomach, as she lay sprawled on the ground, barely moving. Wesley came out and saw them.  
  
"Hey" he yelled as he ran over. The men kicked Fred a few more times and ran away.  
  
Wesley cautiously approached the woman, not knowing it was Fred. Her hair covered her face and she began to move ever so slowly.  
  
"Miss" Wesley called as he knelt next to Fred.  
  
"We-Wesley" Fred stuttered.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked horrified.  
  
"Please, h-help me" she begged. Wesley slowly rolled her onto her back. Her face and arms we bruised and bleeding. He noticed her skirt was ripped.  
  
"Oh God, what did they do?" he said brushing hair from her face. She flinched from the touch. She curled into a ball and drew in her knees. Wesley scooped her up and carried her into his apartment. He gently placed her down on the couch.  
  
Fred whimpered in pain and clutched her side, where the men kicked her.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked. "I am going to get some bandages and ointment" he explained. She nodded.  
  
He came back with a first aid kit and sat on the coffee table next to the couch. He put a bandage to her head, where it was bleeding. She winced and he stopped. He placed ointment on her cuts and put ice on the bruises. When he was finished, he laid a blanket over her as she rested.  
  
"Fred, I need to call Gunn," he said. Fred suddenly sat up.  
  
"No, no, he'll get mad that I came to see you with out telling him and he'll say it was my fault" she said worried.  
  
"No, he won't, he'll understand and he needs to know what happened to you" he said. She nodded and he headed to the phone. He dialed fro Angel Investigations.  
  
"Angel Investi- oh hi" Lorne answered.  
  
"Lorne, we have a little problem. Fred has been hurt," he explained.  
  
"Oh, is she okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I think she will be, but is Gunn there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec" he said. "Gunn, it's Wesley. It seems Fred has been hurt" he explained handing him the phone.  
  
"What?" he said a little angrily. "Wes, hi, is she okay" she said worried.  
  
"She is okay, for now. She's here at my lace," he explained.  
  
"What happened?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Umm, a group of men in the park, roughed her up pretty badly" he said.  
  
"Oh God" he said. "I'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone and running out the door.  
  
Gunn sped down the streets to Wesley's apartment. He rushed in and saw Fred on the couch.  
  
"Fred, baby? You okay?" he asked kneeling next to her.  
  
"Charles" she called as she looked to him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" he said holding her hand.  
  
"Oh, Charles" she said as she sat up a bit and hugged him. He held her tight and rubbed her back.  
  
"Shh, you'll be okay" he said.  
  
"I was so scared and I didn't know what was happening," she said as she held Gunn.  
  
"I know, it'll be okay" Gunn kept reassuring her. Wesley stood by and watched. He saw how much Gunn really cared for Fred and how much she trusted and depended on him.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: details

An old Ally Chapter: Details  
  
Gunn stayed with Fred over night and watched her rest. Wesley filled him in on the details.  
  
As Fred fell asleep, Gunn stood and approached Wesley.  
  
"Man, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I guess as she was walking home, men from the park started to attack her," he explained. "I heard he screaming and ran outside. At first I didn't know it was Fred, but then when I asked if she was okay, she responded with my name. Then I just helped her up and carried her into my apartment to fix her up" he explained.  
  
"Oh, man, I hope she will be okay. Those bruises were rough," he said looking back to her. Then she turned to Wesley. "Wait, she was walking home? From here?" he asked as Wesley shook his head. "What was she doing around here?" he asked.  
  
"She came to speak to me," he explained. "She told me, that you didn't know and she didn't want to call you, but I had to" he said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks man, for everything. You've saved her life three times on account of me," he said.  
  
"Gunn this wasn't your fault" he said. "Three?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, at Caritas" he reminded him, and the squiggly worm from hell" he said.  
  
"Oh, well I couldn't just ignore what they did to her" he said. "Even though I am not there anymore, I still care for her, and you and everyone," he said.  
  
"I know man, tomorrow she'll go back to the hotel and we'll straighten everything out," he said. "Did you catch what the man looked like?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, there were a few men and no they ran away to fast and I wasn't worried about catching them. I wanted to help Fred," he explained.  
  
"I know. Well do you mind if I watch over her tonight?" he asked  
  
"No, not at all" Wesley said.  
  
Gunn stayed the night and watched over Fred; eventually he fell asleep.  
  
The sun shone through the kitchen window and began to wake Fred up. She rubbed her eyes and started to get up but stopped. She remembered what happened the night before and saw that she was in Wesley's apartment. She turned onto to her side and saw Gunn sitting in a chair next to the coffee table, asleep. She smiled at the sight and then looked around a little and saw Wesley in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. She smiled again and turned onto her back. She stared at the ceiling and started to think. She thought about everything that happened and remembered how Wesley helped her and if he really didn't care he wouldn't have helped. She loved him for that and knew how much he cared for her. Suddenly she heard someone moving. She turned her head and saw Wesley stretching and waking up. He rubbed hiss neck and stood up. She turned onto her side as he looked down. She smiled up at him and could only smile back. He walked up to her and knelt next to the couch. She mouthed 'hi' and he did so also. She pointed to Gunn and almost laughed out loud. Wesley smiled again as he realized Gunn was snoring a bit.  
  
Wesley mouthed 'tea' and pointed to the kitchen. Fred nodded and Wesley gently helped her up. She almost slipped and grabbed onto Wesley. He caught her and she looked up at him. He smiled to reassure her and she smiled back. They walked to the kitchen table and Fred sat down. Wesley started a pot of tea and took out 2 mugs. He placed them on the table. Fred started to rub her arms. It was very cold and it was not good for her. He ran to his room and got a sweatshirt and gave it to her. She smiled and pulled it on.  
  
Then she folded her arms as and rested her head on her arms as she yawned. Wesley turned around and took the mugs, not noticing Fred almost asleep. He turned back to the table and placed the mugs on the table. As he sat down he noticed Fred nearly asleep. He smiled and decided to move her back to the couch. Better yet his bed. He got up and walked around the table to her. He nudged her and she just shifted a bit. He lifted her head up and tried to get her somewhat awake. She looked up and he pointed to the bedroom. She lifted her arms and he pulled her up. Her scooped her into her arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. He walked into his room and placed her on the bed.  
  
She turned and curled into a ball. He took a blanket and placed in over her. She grabbed the blanket and brought it up to her chin. He smiled and walked out. He saw Gunn starting to wake up. He stood and stretched. Then he looked down to the couch and looked up to Wesley.  
  
"She's asleep in the bedroom" he whispered as he pointed to his room.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"She woke up and I brought her in there as she began to fall asleep. I wanted her to be more comfortable," he explained.  
  
"Oh" Gunn said.  
  
All three of them entered the hotel a few hours later. Gunn made sure the coast was clear for Wesley and Wesley helped Fred into the building. The lobby was evacuated. Suddenly Lorne came down the stairs and Wesley began to leave, but Fred grabbed his arm. He looked down at her on the couch and moved back to his original spot.  
  
"Hi" Lorne greeted.  
  
"Hi" Wesley replied.  
  
"Oh, Fred, honey, are you okay?" he asked as he approached Fred.  
  
"Oh, fine now, thanks" she said to Lorne.  
  
"That's good," he said.  
  
Suddenly Angel came down the stairs and saw Fred, then Gunn, then and Wesley. He stopped cold and got a look of rage in his eyes and on his face. Wesley didn't move for a minute, but began to back away slowly. Angel approached and Fred began to sit up.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Angela asked.  
  
"He helped Fred, last night and just came to bring her back" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah well he was supposed to take care of Connor, but he didn't bring him back" he said.  
  
Fred saw the anger in his face and body and she stood up.  
  
"Angel, I…." Wesley began, but Angel pounced on him, again.  
  
He grabbed his throat and Wesley wrapped his hands around Angel's wrists.  
  
Fred stood and tried to run to them. She tried to pull them apart but failed. Gunn jumped in and tried to pull Angel off. It wasn't working and Wesley was starting to black out. Fred yelled.  
  
"STOP IT! Now!! ANGEL stop it!!" she yelled. Then she grabbed her side, where she was kicked, leaned onto the front desk, and slid down to the floor. Angel stopped and turned to Fred. She looked up and saw Wesley coughing holding his throat. Angel went to Fred and knelt next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and Gunn ran to help her up. She stood and walked to the couch, to lie down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but, but he…you know what he did" Angel said.  
  
"I know, but you already tried to kill him. Will you please just talk and try to straighten things out?" she asked.  
  
Angel nodded and turned to Wesley. Wesley just stood there and nodded also.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Same Helping Hand

An old Ally Chapter 3: Same Helping Hand  
  
Angel walked into the office followed by Wesley. Angel sat down in the chair behind the desk and Wesley sat opposite from him.  
  
"You have 3minutes" Angel said.  
  
"Okay, I read the prophecy and reread it and checked my sources and everything, but it was going to come true. I did not go to Holtz to betray you. I went to protect you. I am so sorry, but this is what I thought I should do. I had no choice" Wesley said.  
  
"You could have come to me" Angel said.  
  
"How could I, you would deny it and…" he started.  
  
"And it would never come true" Angel interrupted. "I understand why you did what you did, but you should have told some one" he said.  
  
"I…I wanted to explain and I wanted to talk to you, but honestly I was afraid. And I am so sorry" He said again. "Fred came to me to ask me to come back, I only wanted to talk. Then when I heard her screaming outside I ran to see what…" he said but was interrupted.  
  
"Wait, you saved Fred?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was outside and she was…attacked" he explained.  
  
"You helped Fred, when you didn't have to, which tells me you still care, but I am not ready" he said. "I'm not ready to work with you yet, and it will take time" he said.  
  
"I know" he said.  
  
Wesley stood up to leave and headed for the door.  
  
"Wes" Angel said before he left. Wesley turned around. "Umm, thanks for helping Fred and being there for us" he said. He just nodded and left.  
  
Wesley walked out and saw every one looking at him.  
  
"I am going to stay away for a little while and see what happens" he said walking out.  
  
Fred watched as he left and sighed. No one mentioned Wesley and didn't know what was going to happen. Fred was the most worried. She wanted Wesley to come back so bad. She needed him, every one needed him and she knew it. She already tried to get him back and she ended up getting hurt.  
  
The next few days, every one laid low and went about their day. Fred kept thinking of how to see to Wesley or at least talk him. She was convinced that Angel would eventually forgive him and he would come back to work.  
  
Morning, at the hotel.  
  
"Hey Fred" Gunn greeted as he came in.  
  
"Hey" she said looking up from her book and then back down.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just reading" she said.  
  
"Oh, is Angel up yet?" he asked walking to her.  
  
"Umm, yeah I think so," she said.  
  
"Okay, just checking in" he said.  
  
Later that day Cordy and Groo came in.  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked to her desk.  
  
"Hi" Fred greeted.  
  
"So, is Angel up yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" Fred said plainly not looking away from her book.  
  
"Okay, well Groo and I are going out to lunch then and we'll…" she started. "Okay, just had a vision" she said. Fred looked up and she and Gunn walked over to her. "Okay, umm a pack of vamps in the sewer, chasing a man. Off the corner from the downtown bank" she said.  
  
"I'll go tell Angel" Fred said as she started to walk away.  
  
"No" Gunn said.  
  
"What? Why not, he should know, he needs to help fight" she said as she started to walk again.  
  
"No!" he said this time grabbing her arm. Cordy and Groo just stared at them. "Don't bother him, Groo and I will take care of it" he said letting go and heading to the weapons cabinet. Fred rubbed her arm as he took out a crossbow. She was angery and stormed into the office.  
  
She sat in the office chair. She needed to talk to some one, but no one would listen. She just sat and thought for about an hour until she got the nerve to call Wesley.  
  
"Come on pick up" she said as the phone rang.  
  
------  
  
Wesley heard his phone ring but did not get up. He allowed his answering machine to get it.  
  
-----  
  
Fred waited for the tone and left a message.  
  
"Wesley, it's me Fred. I know I'm not supposed to call, but I need to talk to you, can you please call me back on my cell phone I don't want Charles to know I called you, he might get mad. Please call me back, oh got to go, Charles just came in bye" Fred said and then hung up as Gunn came into the lobby.  
  
-----  
  
Wesley listened to her message and heard urgency in her voice.  
  
"He might get mad?" he questioned as the message came to a complete. He found that a little upsetting and decided to call Fred back.  
  
-----  
  
Gunn went into the office and saw Fred reading a book.  
  
"Hi" he said sitting down.  
  
"Hi" she said plainly.  
  
"Where you on the phone?" he asked. Fred looked up almost terrified.  
  
"Yes, why?" she said.  
  
"Oh just wondering" he said as her cell phone rang. She jumped, startled by the sound and answered it.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
-----  
  
"Fred, is everything alright?" Wesley asked. "I got your message and it seemed urgent" he said waiting for a response.  
  
-----  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine" she said.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, is Gunn there with you" he asked.  
  
-----  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again.  
  
-----  
  
"For now" she said, trying not to give too much information away, so that Gunn wouldn't find out who it was.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, I will be right there" he said hanging up the phone.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, bye" she said as Gunn walked to a chair. "Hurry" she whispered as he sat down.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, umm my mom" she lied.  
  
"Why didn't she call the office?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know" she said.  
  
"Yes you do because it wasn't your mom" he said standing. Fred stood also.  
  
"Yes it was" she said.  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was Wesley, wasn't it?" he said walking to her. She slid by the desk and rushed to the door. "I told you not to call him" he said as she ran out. He followed her out.  
  
"No, I…we…needed to talk" she said.  
  
"I told you not to talk to him!" he yelled. "Why don't you listen to me?" he said grabbing her arm.  
  
-----  
  
Wesley called a cab, grabbed his coat and ran out. He waited a few minutes for it and jumped in.  
  
"Hyperion Hotel" he said as he closed the door. The driver nodded and started off.  
  
-----  
  
"Charles, please" she said trying to get away.  
  
"Why did you do that after I told you not to?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I am not yours and you can not tell me what to do" she said. He backhanded her still holding onto her wrist. "AH!" she screamed and punched him back.  
  
-----  
  
As the driver pulled up to the building Wesley handed him a chunk of money and hopped out. It was raining, and he ran as fast as he could to the door.  
  
-----  
  
"How dare you" he said going to strike her again and she tried to cover her face with her other arm.  
  
Suddenly Wesley burst through the doors. He saw them and Gunn looked up.  
  
"No, let go of her" Wesley yelled walking to him in long strides.  
  
"Wes" he said letting go of Fred. Surprised, she fell to the floor.  
  
"Fred, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and Wesley helped her up.  
  
"Man, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Stopping you" he said. "You going to be okay?" Wesley asked again to Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will be" she said rubbing her cheek.  
  
Wesley walked Fred over to the couch and she sat down. Then he walked up to Gunn.  
  
"If you ever touch her the way you just did, I will kill you myself" he warned as he stormed off to Fred and took her out of the hotel.  
  
Once out side Fred wrapped her arms around herself. Wesley took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. She began to cry as she held her face. They stopped walking and Wesley stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Fred" he said.  
  
"No, it's just the last time he acted like this something was terribly wrong and he promised never to even speak to me like that again" she said.  
  
"I'm still sorry" he said. He walked closer to her and she hugged him. He held her tight and rubbed her back. "Come on, I'll take you to my place" he said.  
  
"No, you've already done enough for me this week" she said turning.  
  
"No, you need to get away from here" he said. "It's fine, you can keep me company" he said.  
  
She nodded as they walked to the still parked cab. He helped her in and sat next to her.  
  
He gave the man his address and they headed back to his apartment.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

An Old Ally  
  
Chapter 4: Plans  
  
Gunn was very upset that Wesley took Fred away and was going to get him back.  
  
The next day, when Angel came down stairs to begin working, Gunn walked up to him.  
  
"Angel" he called as he descended the stairs.  
  
"Yeah" he replied quickening his pace.  
  
"It's Wesley, man, he took Fred" he lied.  
  
"What? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"He came here last night and fought me and took Fred away" he lied again.  
  
"What? Why would he do that?" he asked a little confused.  
  
"Well he probably thought that since we trusted him now and that he had feelings for Fred he took his shot" he said.  
  
"Where would he take her?" Angel asked.  
  
"Probably back to his place" he said. "I don't know what he'll do to her, but I'm worried" he said.  
  
"So first he takes Connor and then Fred. He's going to pay," he said.  
  
This is exactly what Gunn wanted and his plan was going the way he wanted.  
  
Wesley's apartment.  
  
Fred was asleep on the couch, her hands tucked under her cheek, lying on her side. Wesley woke up and saw her and smiled. He got up and started to make some tea. He tried not to make too much noise, but failed. Fred started to stir at the noise and woke up. Wesley did not want to wake her but he did. She stretched her arms and yawned. She sat up and looked around. Then she spotted Wesley making tea and stood up. Slowly, Fred made her way to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and greeted him.  
  
"Good morning" she said. Wesley turned to her.  
  
"Oh, Fred good morning. Sorry I woke you up" he said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay" she said sitting down.  
  
"I'm just making some tea for us" he said.  
  
"Oh, good" she said. She looked around a bit trying to find something to keep her busy. She spotted the book Lilah gave Wesley and started to look at it. She read some of the pages and looked at the drawing of the demons. "Interesting" she said as she flipped through pages.  
  
"What's so… interesting" Wesley said as he turned around and noticed the book.  
  
"This, where did you get it" she asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, just an acquaintance," he turning back to the tea.  
  
"Oh" she said putting back on the desk. She turned to Wesley. She studied him for a few moments. She liked everything about, from his well-dressed style of clothing to his intelligence of demonology. ' God, he cares so much, and he doesn't know how much this means to me. Charles would never make me tea or….wow, Wesley's in good shape….wait no! I can't be thinking about this. Even though Charles and I had a fight, I still love him, right?' she thought.  
  
"Here you go" Wesley said placing a mug in front of her. She was still zoned out. "Fred?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What? Oh thank you," she said as she was shaken from her thoughts.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked taking a sip.  
  
"You just seemed a little… distant," he said, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh, just a little tired I guess" she lied.  
  
"Yeah, me too" he said.  
  
"Yeah, oh thank you for letting me stay here. I feel bad putting you out like this" she said.  
  
"No, no trouble at all" he said. "I was glad to have you stay," he said smiling. This made Fred smile her amazing smile that lit Wesley up inside. 'God, she's so sweet. And innocent. I am so happy to do this for her. I know Gunn never would and … God she's so beautiful…wait no! She still loves Gunn, right?' he thought. He was shaken from his thoughts, bye the telephone ringing. He stood and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello" he answered.  
  
"Hello, Wesley" the female voice on the other line greeted.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you reconsidered my offer," Lilah said.  
  
"No, now good day" he said as he hung up.  
  
"Wait, don't hang… up" she said as the dial tone buzzed in her ear.  
  
"Who was that?" Fred asked cautiously.  
  
"No one, it's not important," he said as he sat back down.  
  
"Oh, okay. Umm… I should probably be getting back to the hotel in a little while" she said, standing.  
  
"Oh you don't need to leave yet," he said also standing.  
  
"I know, but Gunn…or Angel might be worried" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ride home with you, make sure you get back safely" he said.  
  
A little before sunset, they set off for the hotel.  
  
Hyperion.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Gunn asked Angel.  
  
"I want to kill him," he said.  
  
"Wow, wow, slow down" Gunn said stepping in front of him. "You can't just go out and kill him," he said.  
  
"Why not" he asked.  
  
"Okay, one, it's day, two it's not right and three what if he's not even at his apartment" he said.  
  
"Okay we'll wait until sun down and I will rationally talk to him, then I'll kill him," he said storming into the office.  
  
Sun down didn't come fast enough, but it eventually came and the moment it did, Angel stormed off into the night.  
  
Wesley and Fred were riding back to the hotel as the sun was setting. Fred was looking out her window intensively.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, just the sunset" she said turning to him. Then back to the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she pointed to the window.  
  
"Yes, it is" he said staring at her. "Are you alright? You seem a little nervous," he asked. She turned to him.  
  
"Well, I am a little, with what Gunn will say or do" she said turning back to the window.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it" he said.  
  
Wesley was a nervous himself, but did not let him self show it. He didn't know what Gunn was going to say or do to him too and he had a hunch that he let other people know that Fred was with him all night.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry's

An Old Ally Chapter 5: Sorry's  
  
Angel and Gunn arrived at Wesley's apartment to find it deserted. They searched Wesley's place but did not find any one. Gunn went into the kitchen and saw two plates and two mugs I the sink.  
  
"Well no one is here" Angel said coming out of the bedroom and over to Gunn. He looked in the sink. "This is a little odd" Angel said.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked, turning to him.  
  
"If he took Fred, why would he let her eat and sleep here and then take her away?" he questioned.  
  
"Maybe it's part of his plan" Gunn lied.  
  
"I doubt it. Something's going on" Angel said, turning back to the living room. "Come on, we're going back t the hotel.  
  
***  
  
When Wesley and Fred arrived at the Hotel, no one was there. Wesley knew exactly where they were and why. He settled Fred in and stayed with her. He knew Gunn and Angel would be returning soon and he better leave before they kick his ass.  
  
"Fred, I should go" he said, satnding.  
  
"No!" she protested. "No, just wait a little longer, I hate being here by myself and especially with Charles" she explained.  
  
"I don't think Gunn will be alone, tonight" he said.  
  
"You're right" Fred stated as she looked to the lobby doors and saw Angel and Gunn there. Wesley turned around.  
  
"Wes, what is going on?" Angel asked. "Why did you kidnap Fred?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Wesley replied comfused. "I didn't kidnap Fred" he declared. "I saved her" he said.  
  
"What? From what?" Angel asked, walking down the steps to join themin the middles of the lobby.  
  
"Not what, whom" he said. "I saved her from Gunn" he said.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked Fred. She walked out form behind Wesley and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's true" she said. Angel turned to talk to Gunn, when he punched him right in the jaw.  
  
"What the hell!" Angel yelled.  
  
"She was mine" Gunn said. "I know you liked her, but she chose me and I hated the fact that I knew, you come in and take her away. I know she belongs with you and it kills me to admit that. I love her with all my heart and I can't let her go. But I know I have to" Gunn said. Fred stared at him and walked to him slowly. She cupped his cheek and kissed him.  
  
"I know this is hard for you, but I.I know who I belong with know. And it's Wesley" she said. "I am truly sorry. I still love you, but not they way you love me" she said. He put his head down, sat on the step. Fred backed away and walked to Wesley. "I.I love you" she said as she leaned into him and they kissed. Angel stood awkwardly in the lobby and just backed away to his room.  
  
"I know, I love you too" Wesley said after they parted. Then Gunn stood and walked over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred. I am sorry I got so upset. I know you two will be happy. Happier than we could ever be" he said, then turned and walked out.  
  
Fred and Wesley just smiled at each other and headed back to Wesley's apartment.  
  
The End. 


End file.
